


The Ninoir Shippers Club

by rubyguard



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Ships It, Best Friends, Crack, Crushes, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Meta, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Season/Series 01, Swearing, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyguard/pseuds/rubyguard
Summary: Nino Lahiffe has a crush on Chat Noir. Alya is determined to help Nino get noticed by his crush.Meanwhile, Chloé and Adrien grapple with crushes of their own, the school's Gay-Straight Alliance welcomes a new member, and Ladybug has to deal with her newfound role as a beloved gay icon. Wait, what?





	1. The Ninoir Shippers Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on Ao3.
> 
> Disclaimer: I started writing this fic before Season 2 arrived, and I haven't been able to watch it yet, so a lot of this is probably inaccurate. However I still plan on finishing this fic the same way I started it. Please excuse the huge amounts of canon divergence.
> 
> I also realise the characterisation is not very accurate but I don't really give a heck
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

Alya: **ladyblog**  
Nino: **bubbledj**  
Marinette: **mari.dpc**  
Adrien: **adrienagreste**

* * *

 

**Monday, 10:14 PM**

**ladyblog** created a group

  
**ladyblog** added **bubbledj** , **mari.dpc** , **a** **drienagreste** to the group

 

 **ladyblog** : Okay can we all agree that nino needs help

 **bubbledj** : dude

 **bubbledj** : can you not

 **adrienagreste** : What's this?

 **ladyblog** : This is a nino lahiffe support group

 **bubbledj** : alya please don't bring mari and adrien into this

 **ladyblog** : You said it yourself

 **ladyblog** : You need help

 **adrienagreste** : What's wrong, Nino?

 **bubbledj** : nothing

 **bubbledj** : alya don't tell him

 **ladyblog** : Well adrien, a certain DJ has a crush on a certain chat noir and needs some advice

 **bubbledj** : alya why

 **adrienagreste** : Really??

 **bubbledj** : NO

 **ladyblog** : YES

 **ladyblog** : EMBRACE THE GAY

 **bubbledj** : i'm so sorry adrien i'm sorry you had to find out this way

 **adrienagreste** : I didn't see this coming haha

 **adrienagreste** : But it's cool man I don't mind

 **bubbledj** : i can't believe this

 **ladyblog** : I can't believe you're still not embracing the gay, nino

 **bubbledj** : i'm bi for fucks sake

 **ladyblog** : Okay bb

 **ladyblog** : Anyway, enough stalling. Let's get to the matter at hand

 **ladyblog** : We need to get nino some alone time with chat ;)))

 **mari.dpc** : What's going on?

 **ladyblog** : Oh hey mari

 **adrienagreste** : Hi Marinette :)

 **bubbledj** : mari leave save yourself

 **ladyblog** : Welcome to the nino x chat shippers club

 **ladyblog** : What's the ship name, btw?

 **mari.dpc** : Huh? I don't understand

 **ladyblog** : Scroll up and read the whole thing

 **mari.dpc** : Oh, okay

 **ladyblog** : How about Ninoir for the ship name

 **bubbledj** has left the group

 **ladyblog** : Son of a binch

 **ladyblog** added bubbledj to the group

 **ladyblog** named the group  **"The Ninoir Shippers Club"**

 **ladyblog** : I don't see why you're so embarrassed tbh

 **bubbledj** : can't a guy be left to pine after a superhero in peace

 **ladyblog** : That's not how it works, Nino

 **ladyblog** : Now quit stalling dude I'm trying to help you

 **ladyblog** : We need to get you and chat talking but we never know where he'll be next. As far as I know he and Ladybug ONLY appear to fight supervillains and the rest of the time they're just regular people

 **ladyblog** : But lucky for you, nino, we know exactly when LB and CN will next appear and that's at Pride this weekend

 **bubbledj** : oh lord

 **mari.dpc** : Aww Nino that's really cute

 **mari.dpc** : Sorry I was reading the previous messages

 **bubbledj** : yes isn't it CUTE that nino likes a boy isn't it AMAZING

 **ladyblog** : No need to get salty there son

 **adrienagreste** : Sorry I left for a minute there

 **adrienagreste** : Chloe called me

 **ladyblog** : It's cool

 **mari.dpc** : Welcome back, Adrien! :)

 **adrienagreste** : :))

 **ladyblog** : ;)))

 **ladyblog** : Anyway

 **ladyblog** : We're all going to Pride, right?

 **ladyblog** : Mari?

 **mari.dpc** : I'm sorry, I can't make it… :(

 **adrienagreste** : Me neither :(

 **ladyblog** : Well aren't we busy bees

 **mari.dpc** : I can probably make a quick appearance but I have to help my parents cater for a wedding this weekend so I can't stay for the parade

 **ladyblog** : Fair enough

 **ladyblog** : What's your excuse, adrien?

 **adrienagreste** : Photo shoot, I'm super sorry

 **ladyblog** : It's okay dude

 **ladyblog** : Guess it'll just be me and nino then

 **adrienagreste** : It's nice that you'd go to support a friend, Alya :)

 **ladyblog** : Oh no I'm mostly going for Ladybug

 **adrienagreste** : Oh yeah, of course haha

 **bubbledj** : charming

 **bubbledj** : i don't get why ladybug and chat noir even have to go to pride

 **ladyblog** : They're our protectors, they deserve a thank you

 **ladyblog** : And they're total gay icons lesbireal

 **mari.dpc** : What? Really?

 **ladyblog** : I don't know a single girl in our school who isn't at least a little bit gay for Ladybug

 **ladyblog** : She is loved by many a young lesbian

 **mari.dpc** : Creepy

 **ladyblog** : Ladybug is the reason I'm gay

 **mari.dpc** : I'm going to bed

 **bubbledj** : yeah me too

 **adrienagreste** : Goodnight guys :)

°°°

 **adrienagreste** >>>> **ladyblog**

 **adrienagreste** : So… Nino really does have a crush on Chat Noir?

 **ladyblog** : Yup. He's quite smitten

 **adrienagreste** : I must admit I always sorta thought he might be gay or bi

 **adrienagreste** : It's totally okay with me of course.

 **adrienagreste** : I just never thought he'd have a crush on Chat Noir of all people.

 **ladyblog** : The heart wants what the heart wants. And doesn't just about every teenager have a crush on a superhero these days?

 **adrienagreste** : I guess they do.

 **adrienagreste** : See you tomorrow, Alya :)

 **ladyblog** : We'll discuss Ninoir more in the morning.

 **ladyblog** : Goodnight Adrien :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly based on my own experiences with group chats and conversations with my friends.


	2. Queen Bee

 

 

* * *

Chloe:  **queenbee**

Sabrina:  **sraincomprix**

* * *

**Tuesday, 6:19 AM**

**queenbee** >>>>  **sraincomprix**

 **queenbee:** Sabrina!

 **sraincomprix:** Hello Chloe.

 

 **queenbee:** I can't believe it

 **queenbee:**  My dad's making me go to the Paris Pride Parade! I'm not even gay!

 **sraincomprix:** Well, I'm sure the LGBT community of Paris will be very happy to see you and your dad there to support them.

 **queenbee:** Yeah, I guess so

 **queenbee:** but this is still totally embarrassing

 **sraincomprix:** They'll love you, Chloe. Don't worry.

 **queenbee:** Thanks

 **sraincomprix:** I'm going to the parade too. My dad's on duty that day and he's letting me tag along. I'm thinking of buying a nice shirt with the asexual flag on it.

 **queenbee:** Cute

 **queenbee:**  I still don't know what flag I would wear

 **sraincomprix:** Maybe... are you bi? The bi flag is very nice. It would suit you.

 **queenbee:** I don't know if it counts as bi if I only like one girl

 **queenbee:** Although to be fair I've only ever liked one boy

 **sraincomprix:** You're a very literal bisexual, then.

 **sraincomprix:** Talking of a girl you like... I heard she'll be at the parade too.

 **queenbee:** Really? My dad never told me!

 **queenbee:** I did storm out before he could finish talking tho

 **sraincomprix:** Maybe you'll get a chance to hang out with her!

 **queenbee:** I hope so but I'm still worried she hates me

 **sraincomprix:** Seems unlikely. She has saved your life on multiple occasions. That must count for something.

 **queenbee:** Sabrina dear, saving lives is literally her job

 **sraincomprix:** Oh. Yeah.

 **sraincomprix:** Of course.

 **queenbee:** I still have to find an outfit,, will you help me pick one out?

 **sraincomprix:** I'd love to!

 **sraincomprix:** I'm afraid I have to go now. See you at school.

 **queenbee:** Okay

 **queenbee:** Oh, wanna hang out at the hotel tonight?

 **sraincomprix:** I'd love to! Bye for now! :)

 **queenbee:** Bye! :)

* * *

**The Ninoir Shippers Club**

**mari.dpc:** Nino, I made you some Ninoir fanart.

 **mari.dpc** sent the file  **"NinoXChat"**

 **bubbledj:** okay WOW

 **ladyblog:** Niiiice

 **bubbledj:** marinette, that's some rad art. but i'm not sure how i feel about this.

 **adrienagreste:** Whoa. That's pretty awesome, Marinette!

 **mari.dpc:** Thanks Adrien :))

 **bubbledj:** i love you guys but i swear y'all are crazy

 **ladyblog:** If anyone's crazy, it's me.

 **ladyblog:** Okay. We need a plan. How can nino totally sweep chat noir off his feline feet?

 **mari.dpc:** Pardon me, but do we even know if Chat Noir likes boys?

 **ladyblog:** Even if he doesn't, he's bound to like Nino. He's the raddest dude in Paris!

 **ladyblog:** Even I find Nino attractive and I'm extremely gay so

 **bubbledj:** ;)

 **mari.dpc:** Alya's got a point. Nino's awesome.

 **adrienagreste:** True.

 **bubbledj:** aww you guys

 **ladyblog:** So, we need to help Romeo here make a good first impression. Chocolate and roses? Something sweet and low-key like that?

 **bubbledj:** i bet he gets tons of that stuff from his fangirls

 **adrienagreste:** Actually I'm pretty sure Ladybug is the one with all the fangirls.

 **mari.dpc:** I think Chat Noir would love that kind of attention.

 **ladyblog:** Frankly, I disagree. If Nino wants to get noticed, he needs to go big or go home.

 **bubbledj:** i'd much rather go home tbh

 **ladyblog:** Nino! You must finish what you started

 **bubbledj:** you're the one who started this by telling mari and adrien who i like

 **ladyblog:** No, you're the one who started this by telling ME who you like. 

 **bubbledj:** you're the one who started this by being such a kind and trustworthy friend!

 **ladyblog:** MON DIEU NINO YOURE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS BY LIKING CHAT NOIR IN THE FIRST PLACE

 **mari.dpc:** Trustworthy...?

 **ladyblog:** We're in this together, guys. We're going to help Nino get noticed by Chat Noir, and it's going to be awesome. Right?

 **mari.dpc:** Right!

 **bubbledj:** okayyyy

 **ladyblog:** Adrien?

 **adrienagreste:** Right!

 **ladyblog:** That's what I'm talking about!

 **ladyblog:** Fuck

 **mari.dpc:** What?

 **mari.dpc:**  What happened?

 **adrienagreste:** Alya got her phone confiscated.

 **bubbledj:** lmao that'll teach you to stop texting in class

 **adrienagreste:** The teacher's going to read out her conversation. Oh no...

 **bubbledj:** WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Chapter 3 coming soon :)


	3. College Francoise Dupont GSA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kudos and comments! I'm really enjoying writing this fic for you.  
> This chapter's a little shorter. I'm hoping to include some variation in the writing soon so it's not just instant messaging. Ladybug and Chat Noir may also make an appearance in upcoming chapters! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter for now.

* * *

Rose:  **princessrose**

Alix:  **sk8erboi**

Kim:  **kimfitblog**

Max: **maximumpower**

* * *

**Tuesday, 12:41 PM**

**princessrose** added  **sk8erboi** to the group

 **princessrose:** New club member!

 **sk8erboi:** hey!

 **maximumpower:** Alix, is it? Welcome. It's always nice to have a new member of the group.

 **sk8erboi:** Rose convinced me to join. she told me you guys are marching at pride this year! that's awesome.

 **princessrose:** It's so exciting, isn't it? I can't wait!

 **kimfitblog:** Hey friends

 **maximumpower:** Hello, Kim! We have a new group member.

 **sk8erboi:** it's me, Alix.

 **kimfitblog:** Yoooo! Im glad you decided to join. We are the best club in the school. You're going to love it.

 **sk8erboi:** I'm sure I will.

 **maximumpower:** Excuse me for asking, Alix, but are you LGBT+? Just out of curiosity. You don't have to answer, of course.

 **sk8erboi:** I'd rather not say

 **sk8erboi:** sorry

 **sk8erboi:** later on maybe

 **princessrose:** No rush! Don't worry!

 **kimfitblog:** It doesn't matter anyway, this is a club for everyone.

 **sk8erboi:**  awesome :)

**12:50**

**bubbledj** >>>>  **adrienagreste**

 **bubbledj:** so... half the year knows about my gay crush

 **adrienagreste:** Ms. Mendeleiev didn't read out that much. Don't worry.

 **bubbledj:** what did she read?

 **adrienagreste:** Just the bit where Alya said, "it's your fault for liking Chat Noir in the first place"...

 **bubbledj:** oh god

 **adrienagreste:** Sorry buddy. But look on the bright side: not everyone knows that your messenger handle is  **bubbledj**.

 **bubbledj:** i'm messenger friends with literally everyone in the class. they all know it's me.

 **adrienagreste:** It's okay, though, right? No-one in our class is homophobic. Everyone loves Ladybug and Chat Noir so nobody would think it's weird.

 **bubbledj:** i guess

 **bubbledj:** but i just wish i never told alya i love chat noir in the first place.

 **adrienagreste:** You love him?

 **bubbledj:** i mean kinda

 **bubbledj:**...dude where'd you go

 **adrienagreste:** Sorry, I must have zoned out a little for a moment there. I'm back.

 **bubbledj:** i'm sorry if this whole thing is creeping you out or whatever. tbh it's creeping me out a little too. i've never really been this open about a crush before and it's against my will.

 **bubbledj:** i hope this doesn't affect our friendship at all.

 **adrienagreste:** Of course it doesn't. You're still the Nino I know and love. I just know you a little better now. I'm glad.

 **bubbledj:** you're so cool it's unreal. love you bro.

 **adrienagreste:** I love you too.

 **bubbledj:** no homo though

 **bubbledj:** full bi

 **bubbledj:** bi bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Adrien deal with this situation? Who will he turn to for advice?  
> I love the idea of the school having a Gay-Straight Alliance. Hopefully I can find a cool role for them in the story's upcoming chapters.
> 
> Let me know if there are any characters you'd like to see next!


	4. Akumatism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Ladybug catch up.

* * *

Ladybug:  **coccinelle**

Chat Noir:  **chatsmeow**

* * *

**~ Ladyblog! ~**

Guess what, peeps! As I'm sure you've heard, there's been another AKUMA ATTACK on Paris!

The akuma victim this time was Nathalie Sancouer, who became the supervillain Heartless after, apparently, a fallout with her employer Gabriel Agreste. Heartless used akuma powers to turn citizens "heartless" - they stopped caring about their surroundings and were cold towards others. With help from a small group of affected citizens, Heartless attempted to kidnap Mr. Agreste, but was unsuccessful, and was soon confronted by our heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Nathalie's akuma has been safely removed and everything is now back to normal.

More updates soon! Alya xx

* * *

**Wednesday, 4:05 PM**

**coccinelle >>>> chatsmeow**

**coccinelle:** Chat Noir?

 **chatsmeow:** Yeah, it's me. Hello, my lady.

 **coccinelle:** Why do you have an official Chat Noir messenger handle?

 **chatsmeow:** I mostly made it so I could talk to you when we aren't fighting supervillains. It's the only time I get to see you, really. 

 **coccinelle:** You're right. I never really realised.

 **chatsmeow:** There's also the celebrity status that comes with saving Paris. Everyone wants to get in touch and talk business and stuff.

 **coccinelle:** But why did you wanna talk today? I made this handle specially for you.

 **chatsmeow:** Awww.

 **chatsmeow:** The thing is, I have a lot of friends in my life, but none of them know I'm a superhero. So I don't have anyone to help me with my problems that relate to being Chat Noir. You get me?

 **coccinelle:** Yeah. I mean, I have Tikki, my kwami. I can always rely on her.

 **coccinelle:** Wait, don't tell me you're thinking about revealing your secret identity to anyone? You know how risky it is, Chat!

 **chatsmeow:** No! But I hate feeling so alone like this. All my kwami cares about is Camembert. It's frustrating.

 **chatsmeow:** I was hoping I could come to you for some advice. That's why I asked if we could start messaging online this way.

 **coccinelle:** Okay, as long as you promise to stay anonymous.

 **coccinelle:** What do you need?

 **chatsmeow:** I found out that one of my best friends has a crush on me.

 **chatsmeow:** But he likes Chat Noir. He doesn't realise I'm his friend.

 **chatsmeow:** Oops I meant she*

 **chatsmeow:** I don't know what to do. I love her, but I don't think it could ever work out that way.

 **coccinelle:** Oh my gosh. I have the same problem.

 **coccinelle:** If one more friend tells me they're in love with Ladybug I'm gonna flip out.

 **chatsmeow** **:** You really are incredibly popular.

 **coccinelle:** The other day my best friend told me I'm a gay icon.

 **chatsmeow:** Oh wow, so I've heard.

 **coccinelle:** I don't get it. I'm not gay. Why am I the gay icon? Why not you?

 **coccinelle:** I always thought your superhero getup was a bit... you know.

 **chatsmeow:** Really? Thanks!

 **coccinelle:** But me? I don't get it.

 **chatsmeow:** Ladybug, quick question.

 **chatsmeow:** Have you ever Googled yourself?

 **coccinelle:**...No.

 **coccinelle:** I read Ladyblog sometimes, though.

 **chatsmeow:** There's a lot more than just the Ladyblog. There are tons of Miraculous websites. None of them are the same level of quality journalism, but there's some pretty interesting stuff about us on the Internet. Look it up, see for yourself.

 **coccinelle:** Okay...

 **coccinelle:** Oh

 **coccinelle:** fucking hell

 **chatsmeow:** What did you find?

 **coccinelle** sent a picture " ** _LadybugxAlya"_**

 **coccinelle:** People really think I'm dating Alya Cesaire? From the Ladyblog???

 **chatsmeow:** Yeah, there's fanfiction and everything.

 **coccinelle:** I never realised how famous I actually was.

 **chatsmeow:** Are you kidding? We're superheroes who frequently save an entire city. We're bound to get some attention.

 **chatsmeow:** And we're attractive!

 **coccinelle:** I guess I just never expected this kind of attention.

 **chatsmeow:** I did :))

 **coccinelle:** Hey Chat?

 **chatsmeow:** What is it?

 **coccinelle:** Why haven't you been making loads of cat puns?

 **chatsmeow:** Because I'm not in my costume.

 **coccinelle:** Huh?

 **chatsmeow:** Puns come a lot more naturally to me when I'm Chat Noir. I guess right now I'm just myself.

 **coccinelle:** Your puns are a superpower??

 **chatsmeow:** Technically yes.

 **coccinelle:** Of course they are...

 **chatsmeow:** I think we went way off track here. Do you have any advice for me about my friend?

 **coccinelle:** Oh, yeah

 **coccinelle:** Chat, the important thing is following your heart. You don't have to date her just because she's your best friend. Think about what you want.

 **coccinelle:** And if you have to break her heart as Chat Noir, at least you can comfort her as yourself.

 **chatsmeow:** Thanks, I never thought about it that way.

 **coccinelle:** Message me if you need me, okay? I know we don't have the most traditional of friendships, but I'm here for you, Chat.

 **chatsmeow:** So verbose. Why do you talk like that on messenger?

 **coccinelle:** You have your superpower, I have mine. ;)

 **chatsmeow:** ;)

 **coccinelle:** I gotta go. I have lots of homework.

 **chatsmeow:**  Yeah, same. See ya!

 **coccinelle:** Bug out!

 **chatsmeow:** Bye, dork. :)

 

**Thursday, 1:43 AM**

**coccinelle** sent a picture " _ **LadybugxChloe"**_

 **coccinelle:** Oh my god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Chat follow Ladybug's advice? Let's see.
> 
> Thanks for the hits and the kudos. I appreciate it


	5. Marinette Discovers Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit gayer (maybe)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuh oh.  
> Idk what I was doing with this chapter.

**sraincomprix >>>> queenbee**

**Wednesday, 4:32 PM**

**sraincomprix:** Chloe? I heard about what happened! Are you alright?

 **queenbee:**  I'm fine.

 **queenbee:** I can't believe Ladybug saved my life again. That's gotta be at least the twentieth time!

 **sraincomprix:** What was it like? Did you talk to her?

 **queenbee:** I tried.

 **queenbee:** She just didn't seem interested.

 **queenbee:** I know she still hates me.

 **sraincomprix:** I'm really sorry. Anything I can do?

 **queenbee:** Can you come over?

 **sraincomprix:** Of course. I'll be right there.

 **queenbee:** Thanks, Sabrina. You're the best BFF I could ever wish for.

 **sraincomprix:** Aww, shucks <3

 **queenbee:** :)) <3

 **queenbee:** No homo.

 **sraincomprix:** Absolutely no homo. Not even a tiny bit of homo.

 **queenbee:** 0% homo.

 **sraincomprix:** Okay I get it.

 **sraincomprix:** I'm on my way.

****

* * *

 

**The Ninoir Shippers Club**

**bubbledj:** adrien are you ok? you good?

 **adrienagreste:** Yeah, why?

 **bubbledj:** I heard about the akuma

 **adrienagreste:** Oh yeah. Don't worry, everything is back to normal.

 **adrienagreste:** I thought my dad might fire Nathalie for it but they made up thankfully.

 **bubbledj:** cool cool

 **bubbledj:** are you doing anything today? I was hoping we could maybe hang out and play video games at my place

 **bubbledj:** getting caught up in an akuma attack is never fun

 **bubbledj:** you deserve to relax my dude

 **ladyblog:** I was caught up in it too you know. My heart was removed thank you very much

 **bubbledj:** but were you almost kidnapped by a supervillain? I think not

 **ladyblog:** You don't get it. I'm traumatised.

 **bubbledj:** do you really wanna play ultimate mecha strike iii with me and adrien

 **ladyblog:** Is that a euphemism?

 **bubbledj:** yes

 **bubbledj:** no

 **bubbledj:** cmon leave me alone i just wanna hang out with my best bud

 **adrienagreste:** I'll ask my dad if I can miss fencing today bc of the akuma.

 **bubbledj:** rad

 **adrienagreste:** He said yes! Woo!

 **adrienagreste:** Guess I can come over :)

 **bubbledj:** woo!

 **bubbledj:** i'll pick you up :)

 **adrienagreste:** :))

 **ladyblog:** Stop being so gay on the group chat

 **mari.dpc:** You're one to talk, Alya.

 **ladyblog:** Touché

 **mari.dpc:** On an unrelated note

 **mari.dpc:** Do you write fanfiction?

 **ladyblog:** I don't know, do I?

 **ladyblog:** Do  __you?

 **mari.dpc:** I think I might have found a fic of yours online :)

 **ladyblog:** I wondered when this day would come

 **ladyblog:** Which fic is it?

 **mari.dpc:** It's called "Minuit Noir".

 **ladyblog:** Mon dieu. You didn't read it, did you?

 **mari.dpc:** I did, actually.

 **mari.dpc:** I want to say I'm disgusted, but it's so well written.

 **mari.dpc:** You're very talented.

 **ladyblog:** Fuck

 **mari.dpc:** I like the bit where Chat saves Nino from falling off the top of the Eiffel Tower.

 **ladyblog:** Really? Thank you!

 **mari.dpc:** But Alya, isn't it kinda weird to write fanfic about your best friends?

 **ladyblog:** It's actually super easy

 **mari.dpc:** Oh my god.

 **ladyblog:** What?

 **mari.dpc:** Did you really write a Ladybug x Lady Wifi fanfiction??

 **ladyblog:** NO YOU CAN'T READ THAT ONE

 **mari.dpc:** Fucking hell, Alya

 **mari.dpc:** What the hell is up with those tags?

 **ladyblog:** MARINETTE PLEASE

 **ladyblog:** You're too pure for ao3

 **ladyblog:** Run

 **ladyblog:** Save yourself

 **mari.dpc:** Oh my GOD Alya

 **ladyblog:** Are you reading it?

 **mari.dpc:** I think I might cry

 **ladyblog:** STOP

 **ladyblog:** S T A Y  I N N O C E N T

 **mari.dpc:** Alya you're into some weird shit I stg

 **ladyblog:** fuck my life

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No homo" Chloe come on you ain't fooling anyone


	6. Mecha Strike and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just bros being bros talking about their feelings and shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a long time coming. I've been a little distracted. I hope you enjoy.  
> Again, thanks for the kudos. Some comments and reviews would be greatly appreciated. My work is unbeta'd (because I'm too shy to show this shit to my friends) so I realise it's not the best it could be.

**Wednesday, 5:01 PM**

**~ Ultimate Mecha Strike III Game Chat ~**

**bubbledj:** i saw chat noir today

 **bubbledj:** and guess what

 **bubbledj:** he actually winked at me!

 **bubbledj:** i know it's stupid but do you think i'll ever have a chance with him?

 **adrienagreste:** Of course I do, Nino. You're awesome. You just need to show that to him.

 **bubbledj:** but I don't know how! he's only around when the city needs saving, and sometimes we can go for weeks without seeing any akumas.

 **bubbledj:** besides, he doesn't even know who i am.

 **bubbledj:** he might not even be gay. i mean, he and ladybug were definitely a thing at one point.

 **adrienagreste:** Really? I didn't see it.

 **adrienagreste:** And there's still a good chance he likes guys too.

 **bubbledj:** nah. I'm nobody.

 **adrienagreste:** You ever tried contacting him on Messenger? He has an official handle, you know.

 **adrienagreste:** I hear he even talks to fans sometimes.

 **bubbledj:** really?? omfg i had no idea

 **adrienagreste:** Yeah, his handle is  **chatsmeow** I think.

 **bubbledj:** awesome. maybe I'll message him.

 **adrienagreste:** Shoot, you got me.

 **bubbledj:** NINO STYLE! BOOYAH

 **adrienagreste:** Was that a dab?

 **bubbledj:** maybe ;)

 **adrienagreste:** I'm tired of 1v1 battles. Do you wanna switch to online multiplayer?

 **bubbledj:** sure, why not.

* * *

**8:07 PM**

**The Ninoir Shippers Club**

**ladyblog:** Good evening fuck-o's

 **adrienagreste:** Sup, Alya!

 **ladyblog:** Adrien, my man, how was your date with Nino?

 **ladyblog:** Did you

 **ladyblog:** yknow

 **ladyblog:** /hold hands?/ ;)

 **bubbledj:** yeah, we did, alya. and we did a lot more than that. but that's none of your business.

 **adrienagreste:** Uh, what?

 **ladyblog:** Fine. I apologize. I know I keep projecting my gayness onto the rest of you but honestly I can't help it.

 **adrienagreste:** We just played video games and talked about stuff.

 **bubbledj:** nothing interesting. just bros bein bros.

 **adrienagreste:** Just like always.

 **ladyblog:** That doesn't sound as fun as what me and mari did. Or what we talked about.

 **mari.dpc:** Alya, please don't tell them anything.

 **bubbledj:** uh oh. marinette, did you tell her a secret or something? because you know it isn't safe with her.

 **ladyblog:** Excuse you. I'm working to overcome my flaws. I'm totally trustworthy now.

 **mari.dpc:** No, we mostly just talked about clothes and stuff. Nothing juicy.

 **bubbledj:** i'll take your word for it.

 **ladyblog:** So, any more ideas on how we can make Ninoir happen?

 **bubbledj:** as a matter of fact, yeah

 **bubbledj:** i mean it's never gonna "happen"

 **bubbledj:** but I'm actually planning on talking to him tonight.

 **bubbledj:** on messenger

 **adrienagreste:** What are you gonna say?

 **bubbledj:** i don't know. thank him for saving paris again, I guess. i bet he gets it a lot tho

 **adrienagreste:** I'll bet he'll greatly appreciate the gesture and want to know more about you.

 **** **bubbledj:** thanks.

 **ladyblog:** You better do it soon. It's getting kinda late. He's probably tired after saving the city today too

 **bubbledj:** you're right. i'll message him right now.

 **ladyblog:** Woo!

 **mari.dpc:** Go Nino! :))

 **adrienagreste:** Good luck, buddy!

 **bubbledj:** he's online!

* * *

**bubbledj >>>> chatsmeow**

**bubbledj:** Hi

* * *

**bubbledj >>>> ladyblog**

**bubbledj:** OK I SAID "HI"

 **ladyblog:** asghklbdplbgfsdfr

 **bubbledj:** shit

 **ladyblog:** First contact!!

 **bubbledj:** SHIT HE'S TYPING

* * *

**chatsmeow >>>> bubbledj**

**chatsmeow:** Hi! Are you Nino Lahiffe? I've heard your music! You're awesome!

* * *

**bubbledj >>>> ladyblog**

**bubbledj:**  HOLY SHIT

 **bubbledj:** ALYA

 **bubbledj:** i cant fucking breathe

 **bubbledj:** god

 **ladyblog:** What???

 **bubbledj:** alya I'm famous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end on a cliffhanger like that. I couldn't resist.  
> In the next chapter we'll finally see some of that sweet sweet Ninoir interaction. I'm also going to try and include Marinette and Chloe more in the story because they're both adorable and I love writing them.
> 
> Comments encourage me to keep updating! So if you want more of this, send me some compliments *kisses* alright until next time fuck-o's


	7. Hi Nino!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long lol

**Wednesday, 8:11 PM**

**bubbledj >>>> chatsmeow**

**bubbledj:** Hi

 **chatsmeow:** Hi! Are you Nino Lahiffe? I've heard your music! You're awesome!

 **bubbledj:** really? omg omg

 **chatsmeow:** Yeah! I love your song "Seine Sun". 

 **bubbledj:** omg :))) thank you

 **bubbledj:** is this really chat noir?

 **chatsmeow:** The very same. 

 **chatsmeow** sent an picture:  **"Selfie"**

 **chatsmeow:** Here you go. I'm holding a watch so you know I took it today.

 **bubbledj:** wow, thank you

 **chatsmeow:** So, to what do I owe the honour?

 **bubbledj:** I just wanted to say thank you for saving Paris again today

 **bubbledj:** I saw the whole thing. you're really amazing.

 **chatsmeow:** You're going to make me blush ;)

 **chatsmeow:** I think I remember seeing you too. It was awesome. You're one of my favourite musicians!

 **bubbledj:** aaaa

 **chatsmeow:** If I had the time I would have stopped and asked for your autograph, but I was otherwise engaged with saving Paris at that point.

 **bubbledj:** aaaaaa :)))

 **bubbledj:** I'm sorry I'm just really flustered

 **bubbledj:** I'm a really big fan

 **chatsmeow:** Likewise ;)

 **bubbledj:** :))

 **bubbledj:** is it tiring to save the city all the time?

 **chatsmeow:** I usually take a catnap after akuma attacks. In fact I just woke up from one.

 **bubbledj:** I hope you're ok

 **chatsmeow:** I'm fine, thanks :) a cat always lands on his feet, after all!

 **bubbledj:** lmao

 **chatsmeow:** Hey, Paris Pride is this weekend! Will I see you there?

 **bubbledj:** totally! I'm looking forward to it

 **bubbledj:** I'm going with alya from the ladyblog

 **chatsmeow:** Awesome! Maybe I can finally get that autograph? ;)

 **bubbledj:** yeah! sure! :))

 **chatsmeow:** Yes!! I can't wait!!

 **chatsmeow:** I'm sorry, but I need to get going. Talk soon?

 **bubbledj:** yes, you can message me whenever you want. I'm usually online.

 **chatsmeow:** As am I.

 **chatsmeow:** Til next time, Seine Sun. :)

 **bubbledj:** bye! :)))

* * *

**ladyblog >>>> bubbledj**

**ladyblog:** NINo

 **bubbledj:** I'm here

 **ladyblog:** How was it???

 **ladyblog:** Did you flirt? Were the sparks flying?

 **bubbledj:** alya he's so cuteee

 **ladyblog:** OMG

 **bubbledj:** he said he likes my music

 **bubbledj:** and he looks forward to seeing me at pride

 **ladyblog:** Aaaaaa omg

 **ladyblog:** That's pretty gay

 **bubbledj:** really?

 **bubbledj:** man I was blushing the whole time

 **bubbledj:** he sent me a selfie!

 **bubbledj:** I will treasure it forever

 **ladyblog:**!!! gimme

 **bubbledj:** no way. he took that selfie for me. it's not for you or your blog.

 **ladyblog:** Ugh, whatever.

 **ladyblog:** I'm proud of you, bro

 **ladyblog:** You're embracing the gay

 **bubbledj:** bi*

 **ladyblog:** Same difference.

 

* * *

**The Ninoir Shippers Club**

**ladyblog:** He finally did it the absolute madman

 **mari.dpc:** OMG how did it go?

 **bubbledj:** great

 **bubbledj:** chat noir is ADORABLE

 **bubbledj:** he said he loves my music

 **adrienagreste:** That's great! I just knew he'd like you. :)

 **bubbledj:** thanks so much for giving me his messenger handle, adrien :)

 **adrienagreste:** No problem :)

 **bubbledj:** how did you know it, anyway?

 **ladyblog:** Good question. not even I know his handle

 **adrienagreste:** He sent me a friend request a little while ago not long after Horrificator took over the school.

 **adrienagreste:** Guess he thought I was cool.

 **bubbledj:** wtf dude that's awesome i'm so jealous

 **adrienagreste:** Don't be. He's all yours. :)

 **ladyblog:** True friendship.

 **ladyblog:** So heartwarming.

 **bubbledj:** good. because i could never compete with someone as hot as adrien

 **adrienagreste:** What? I'm not hot.

 **bubbledj:** yes you are

 **mari.dpc:** Yes you are

 **ladyblog:** Yes you are!

 **bubbledj:** jinx

 **adrienagreste:** I don't know what you're talking about.

 **ladyblog:** Adrien, you're fine af

 **ladyblog:** No hetero

 **bubbledj:** it's true

 **bubbledj:** no homo

 **bubbledj:** you're literally a supermodel

 **adrienagreste:** Thanks, you're really handsome too :)

 **ladyblog:** gay

 **adrienagreste:** No homo

 **bubbledj:** nothing to see here just guys bein dudes

 **ladyblog:** Just guys bein gay

 **adrienagreste:** Can I just say on the record that I am not gay?

 **bubbledj:** and for the last time i am BI

 **bubbledj:** SEXUAL

 **bubbledj:** and i only have eyes for chat noir anyway

 **ladyblog:** Adrien looks just like Chat Noir though

 **ladyblog:**  you sure you don't have a type?

 **bubbledj:** no

 **bubbledj:** and no he absolutely doesn't look like chat noir

 **adrienagreste:** Do I? I don't see it

 **mari.dpc:** That's ridiculous. Adrien could never be Chat Noir.

 **ladyblog:** I never said he was. just that they look the same

 **ladyblog:** But now that you mention it, that's a pretty interesting theory.

 **bubbledj:** no it's not. drop it

 **adrienagreste:** You think I could be a superhero? I can't even do one sit-up.

 **ladyblog:** Okay, okay, I get it.

 **ladyblog:** You'd look good in Chat Noir ears and a black leather mask though.

 **mari.dpc:** Alya, no.

 **adrienagreste:** I'm going to bed.

 **bubbledj:** yep me too

 **bubbledj:** gnight

 **ladyblog:** You hate me because I tell the truth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of the best things about having a secret identity is that you can openly flirt with your best friend and they don't know it's you. and at the you can have a completely platonic, manly friendship with them. maybe you fall in love with that friend. you can have a relationship with them without sacrificing your friendship. what a great life. man I wish I were a superhero


	8. A Fucker Scores Himself A Date With A Superhero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short-ass chapter but I'm trying my best

Juleka:  **gothgf69**

* * *

**12:15 PM**

**GSA Buddies Group Chat**

**sk8erboi:** hey I have an announcement to make

 **princessrose:** Cool, what about? :)

 **kimfitblog:** Go ahead :)

 **sk8erboi:** ok here goes

 **sk8erboi:** I'm non-binary

 **princessrose:** Omigosh! That's awesome!

 **sk8erboi:** :) I haven't told anyone else yet but I wanted you guys to be the first to know

 **gothgf69:** we support you 100% bud

 **maximumpower:** Congratulations on coming out! I know how difficult it can be. This is an all-gender inclusive group.

 **princessrose:** Yeah, this group is for everyone :D

 **princessrose:** So are there any pronouns you would prefer to be called?

 **sk8erboi:** they/them pronouns please!

 **princessrose:** Wonderful! Oh I am so, so happy for you!

 **gothgf69:** being non-binary is lit

 **kimfitblog:** Whats up guys? Whatd I miss

 **sk8erboi:** I'm nb

 **kimfitblog:** Really? Awesome!!!

 **sk8erboi:** y'all are really enthusiastic about this, huh?

 **maximumpower:** Coming out is a big deal. We're proud of you.

 **sk8erboi:** that,s so cool guys I think I might cry

 **princessrose:** Don't cry now, we need to celebrate! How about we go to the Dupain Bakery at lunch break for coming out cupcakes???

 **kimfitblog:** Hell yeah!

 **maximumpower:** Absolutely!

 **sk8erboi:** yesss

 **gothgf69:** sounds gay im in

* * *

 

 

**The Ninoir Shippers Club**

**bubbledj:** hey guess what fuckers

 **mari.dpc:** What?

 **ladyblog:** What, fucker

 **bubbledj:** this fucker has scored himself a fuckin date this weekend

 **ladyblog:** Fuck!!!!

 **ladyblog:** Who with?

 **bubbledj:** chat noir

 **mari.dpc:** No way!

 **adrienagreste:** Dude, that's amazing!

 **bubbledj:** yeah! he told me to meet up with him at the tour montparnasse so we can march together in the parade and then go out to eat somewhere afterwards!

 **ladyblog:** But Nino I'm gonna be at Pride with you so does that mean I'll be forced to third wheel with you and a SUPERHERO

 **bubbledj:** yeah ig I'm sorry

 **bubbledj:** but knowing you you'll probably find a cute lesbian of your own real quick

 **ladyblog:** Damn son don't apologize I'm really excited

 **mari.dpc:** Won't Chat be with Ladybug at Pride too?

 **ladyblog:** Shit u right! Ladybug's gonna be there! Just like a double date!

 **ladyblog:** Me and Ladybug with Nino and Chat Noir :D

 **ladyblog:a** It's like a dream come true... when did my life get this interesting

 **mari.dpc:** I wish I could be there :(

 **adrienagreste:** Me too :(

 **ladyblog:** are y'all even gay though

 **mari.dpc:** Bitch I might be

 **adrienagreste:** You don't know me

 **ladyblog:** Damn, do y'all wanna make some confessions?

 **bubbledj:** this is sudden

 **adrienagreste:** Not today

 **mari.dpc:** Nope, no confessions

 **mari.dpc:** but I might be

 **ladyblog:** Wow Marinette I didn't know that about you ;)

 **mari.dpc:** No homo

 

* * *

**Friday**

**12:40 AM**

**queenbee >>>> sraincomprix**

**queenbee:**  Sabrina?

 **queenbee:** Are you awake?

 **queenbee:** I know it's late but I just wanted to say

 **queenbee:** that uhhh

 **queenbee:** I dont really like Ladybug that much any more because well

 **queenbee:** I kinda have a crush on you

 **queenbee:** I don't really know how to tell you in person which is why I'm messaging you like this in the middle of the night

 **queenbee:** but you're really cute and sweet and I really like you

 **queenbee:** I'm sorry you're probably asleep aren't you

****

~ **queenbee**  has deleted 9 messages ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit lol


End file.
